


С любовью, Эрв

by Vakshja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, PWP, Romance, Slash, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командиру разведывательного Легиона ежедневно приходится писать несколько десятков писем. Но далеко не каждое из этих писем нравится Риваю</p>
            </blockquote>





	С любовью, Эрв

**Author's Note:**

> Текст участвовал в **WTF Kombat 2016** за команду **WTF ERURI 2016**
> 
> Запоздалый подарок для прекрасной **Aileine** в её день рождения. Вдохновения и успехов в творчестве  <3
> 
> Я очень хотела написать фемЛеви, правда, но идея с фемЭрвином давно крутилась в голове, поэтому я не смогла устоять.  
> Слэш в жанрах, чтобы вещица не затерялась.  
> Рейтинг тут, как и жанр PWP, довольно спорный, на битве в шапке значился как от R до NC-17, но для выкладки тут решила поставить все-таки R.  
> И да, кто-то возвращается в фандом, ведь Эруришников бывших не бывает х))
> 
> Спасибо моей прекрасной бете, которая проверила это вопреки своему сквику!

Пламя свечей отбрасывало неровные дрожащие тени на поверхность стола. Из звуков в кабинете был только тихий шорох пера по бумаге; он прерывался, когда очин скрывался в чернильнице, и тогда глухо тикающие стрелки больших напольных часов разбивали тишину. Свечи чадили, подрагивая жёлто-оранжевым пламенем, заставляя пляшущие на стенах тёмные мазки искривляться и пропадать, а после появляться заново, зарождаясь в новых формах и силуэтах. Окно было приоткрыто; свежее дыхание ночной прохлады разбавляло запахи, что царили в кабинете: старых книг, залежавшейся бумаги и деревянной мебели, покрытой дешёвым лаком. За пределами кабинета было тихо и спокойно – Легион отдыхал в предвкушении очередной вылазки.

Эрвина сидела за высоким деревянным столом, заваленным бумагами, картами и отчётами Ханджи из лаборатории, и писала письмо Нилу Доуку, где в очередной раз просила воспользоваться его авторитетом и обсудить с властями проблему финансирования разведывательного Легиона. 

Из трёх подразделений в немилости у столицы была разведка: вылазки спонсировались неохотно и бедно, новобранцев с каждым годом поступало всё меньше; в столице и других городах разведку называли «лагерь смертников». Уже несколько последних лет Легион переживал нелёгкие времена, но Эрвина не была согласна мириться с таким положением дел – она, как командующий, разведки искала любые лазейки и шла на все хитрости, чтобы у её солдат было всё необходимое. И женское обаяние уже не единожды выручало её на приёмах с властями и встречах с Доуком. 

Именно поэтому сейчас Эрвина старательно выводила каждую букву на бумаге, часто макая перо в чернильницу, тщательно подбирала слова, излагая свою просьбу. В общении с Нилом можно было позволить себе некоторые вольности, ведь они были знакомы уже столько лет, но в письмах следовало быть аккуратной – неизвестно, кто успеет прочитать его до того, как оно попадёт в руки адресата. 

И именно поэтому она не знала, как лучше закончить письмо.

Это не должно было быть чем-то интимным, что указывало бы на _особое положение_ Эрвины у Доука, но в то же время что дало бы ему понять, что она обращается к нему в первую очередь как друг и человек, нуждающийся в _его_ помощи. Писать резкую и сухую фразу тоже не казалось удачным, ведь тогда Доук мог отказать. Необходимо было подобрать такое завершение послания, которое бы не вызвало подозрений у чужого человека и одновременно было бы предельно ясно получателю – это являлось самой сложной и неприятной частью письма.

Эрвина отложила перо и, сложив локти на столе, закрыла глаза. Она уже не была уверена, что откроет их вновь – хотелось спать, и веки будто свинцом налились. 

Эрвина выпрямилась и чуть пошатнулась в сторону, желая привалиться к спинке кресла и подремать, но не успела она этого сделать, как услышала:

– Только не пиши «Твоя Эрв», иначе этот однорогий ублюдок обделается от радости.

Она распахнула глаза, словно всего несколько секунд назад и не хотела спать вовсе, и увидела Ривая, сидящего на диване напротив её стола. Он смотрел на неё в упор, не шевельнувшись и совершенно безразлично, и только дёрнувшийся в подобии ухмылки уголок рта выдал его настроение.

Улыбнувшись, Эрвина спросила:  
– Давно ты вошёл? – и посмотрела в сторону закрытой двери, уверенная в том, что не слышала, как она открывалась. Как и посторонних шагов в своём кабинете. 

Ривай промолчал, решив не утруждать себя ответом, и, встав с дивана, двинулся по направлению к письменному столу. Пока он шёл, Эрвина невольно залюбовалась: гибкий, как кнут, подтянутый и крепкий – оголённая сила во плоти. И эта сила подчинялась ей.

– Я пишу Нилу письмо, – пояснила Эрвина, когда Ривай взял несколько листов бумаги – черновиков – в руки и начал бегать глазами по тексту, которому уже не суждено было стать полноценным посланием. – У нас вылазка через несколько недель, во время которой мы хотим провести эксперимент и привезти из-за Стены крупную особь титана в качестве образца, но наших денежных средств не хватает для осуществления этого плана. Я хочу, чтобы королевская полиция посодействовала в решении этого вопроса с властями. Если всё пройдёт удачно, то на следующей неделе я поеду в столицу, – завершила она, оперевшись локтями о стол. 

Ривай пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– Снова будешь отирать столичные ковры своими коленями, – его интонация не оставляла сомнений в том, что всё это ему не нравилось. 

Ривай ненавидел власть за несправедливое отношение к тем, кто постоянно рисковал своей жизнью в попытке хотя бы немного улучшить ситуацию, в которую было загнано человечество. Правительство он называл «зажравшимися свиньями» и не хотел принимать тот факт, что разведка полностью зависела от него. В Ривае было столько гордости, что хватило бы на несколько десятков людей – Эрвину, хоть и поддерживающую его мнение, всегда забавляло это, ведь в её голове не укладывалось, как в бывшем оборванце и бандите Подземного города могло быть столько чувства собственного достоинства. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, – начала она, – что, чтобы улучшить положение разведки в обществе, я готова на многое. 

В светло-серых глазах Ривая пробежала искра, затемнив его взгляд. Он внимательно смотрел на Эрвину; губы превратились в тонкую полоску.  
– В разумных пределах, – добавила она, улыбнувшись. 

Ривай, который до этих слов был, как один сплошной натянутый трос, расслабился – костяшки пальцев руки, в которой он держал один из черновиков письма, более не были белого цвета. 

Кинув бумагу на стол, он подошёл к Эрвине и, положив руки на спинку её кресла, заглянул через плечо.  
– Пишешь Доуку просьбы, а не письма, – констатировал Ривай после некоторого молчания, и у слов его был неприятный налёт.

Эрвина пробежалась глазами по свеженаписанному тексту.  
– Письма, содержащие просьбы, – поправила она, но для Ривая суть от этого не менялась – она знала, что он ненавидел просить о чём-то, считал это проявлением слабости и унижением. А уж тем более он ненавидел _просить о помощи_ – привыкший всё решать сам и быть сильным, Ривай не мог позволить себе полагаться на кого-то другого. 

– Ему бы хватило встречи и расстёгнутой пуговицы на твоей рубашке, – прислонившись бёдрами к краю стола, он выплюнул эти слова Эрвине в лицо, вызвав у неё улыбку, которую она подавила, сжав губы. Любой другой воспринял бы эту реакцию как недовольство в ответ на услышанное, но только не Ривай – он всегда понимал Эрвину правильно. 

Когда-то давно, ещё во время совместной учёбы и кадетства, Эрвина и Нил были вместе, но продлилось это недолго и дальше неловких зажиманий и неумелых поцелуев не зашло – она, одержимая идеей и военной дисциплиной, предпочла посвятить свою жизнь стоящему делу, и это шло вразрез с представлениями и планами Нила об их совместном будущем. Он хотел, чтобы она стала его женой и родила ему сына, много говорил об их семье и доме в пределах стены Сина, где безопасно и сыто. Эрвина до сих пор с теплотой на сердце иногда вспоминала, как он сделал ей предложение: впопыхах, за корпусом лазарета перед экспериментальной вылазкой для всех за стены, которая должна была показать, кто мог бы отправиться в разведку, а для кого пределом мечтаний оказался бы гарнизон, потому что в королевскую полицию попасть можно было только имея влиятельных особ в друзьях. Нил имел, но для него это было неважно – он клялся, что любит Эрвину и пойдёт за ней даже в разведку.  
«На верную смерть», – добавлял он, но она-то уже тогда знала, что к ней это относиться не будет. 

Лицо Доука, перечёркнутое отказом и искаженное обидой и болью, Эрвина тоже помнила, как и горькое чувство вины, пришедшее не сразу, но осевшее внутри неприятным осадком. Несколькими годами позже Нил встретил Мари – рыжеволосую красивую девушку, работающую швеей, и женился буквально сразу. Эрвина была искренне рада за друга юношества, ведь тот, помимо устроенной семейной жизни, к тому времени уже был офицером военной полиции. 

Но старая любовь не ржавеет – в правдивости этого выражения Эрвина убеждалась каждый раз, когда встречалась с Доуком для обсуждения деловых вопросов. Она замечала, как он смотрит на неё, невольно ловила взгляд того Нила, молодого и страстного; теперь же в его волосах были седые нити, а лицо испещрено морщинами, но глаза остались прежними, и Эрвина видела в них отражение тех, притупившихся, но всё ещё живых, чувств. 

Видел их и Ривай. 

Каждый раз грозовыми тучами сменялось серое пасмурное небо его глаз, взгляд которых изредка метал молнии, стоило только Доуку приобнять Эрвину за плечо или при приветствии и прощании коснуться руки. Даже ничего не значащие, дружеские или банальной вежливости жесты для Ривая имели скрытый подтекст. Мысли о том, что он был не так уж неправ в своей реакции, закрались у Эрвины тогда, когда после очередной беседы о плачевном финансовом состоянии разведки Нил задержал её, чтобы обсудить «нечто личное», и нелестно высказался о Ривае, сказав, что тот больше похож на верного цепного пса, нежели на мужчину. Эрвина тогда только улыбнулась, аккуратно высвободила руку из руки Доука и ответила: «Я ценю верность в людях и никогда не сомневаюсь в своих решениях», тем самым окончательно подтвердив слухи о том, _что_ происходило между командующей разведки и её капралом. 

Ей было ни к чему лгать или скрывать что-то – она действительно ни разу, с того момента как поймала Ривая в Подземном городе и завербовала в разведку, не пожалела о том, что выбрала его: ни как бойца, ни как мужчину. Он оправдал её ожидания и смог стать подчинённым, в преданности которого Эрвина не сомневалась; его ревность, которую он пытался скрыть за молчанием и угрюмым взглядом, не только льстила ей, но и забавляла. 

– Ривай, – чтобы быть чуть ближе к нему, Эрвина привалилась на подлокотник кресла, – ты ревнуешь? – спросила она, и губы её были в плену улыбки. 

Он не ответил – лишь продолжил смотреть на неё безликими на эмоции – так _казалось_ – глазами.

– Ривай? 

Дикий и пристальный взгляд из-под смоляной чёлки был обращён на Эрвину, и на долю секунды ей стало не по себе. 

– Вот ещё, – фыркнул Ривай, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что чувство ревности ему неизвестно и чуждо. Эрвина же, неоднократно ловившая его на подобном, улыбалась, повеселевшая от ответной реакции.

– Жену его жалко, – неожиданно откровенно признался он, – красивая баба.

Эрвина вскинула вверх брови – больше театрального жеста ради, чем естественной реакции – и продолжила улыбаться, смотря на Ривая. Он ничем не выдал себя, словно и правда считал так, как только что сказал – если бы за плечами не было столько лет, пройденных бок о бок, даже Эрвина могла бы засомневаться в его словах.

– Что? – спросил Ривай с хмурым выражением лица.

– Ничего. Просто удивлена, что ты обращаешь внимание на людей вокруг, – Эрвина выпрямилась и, пододвинув стул, села ближе к столу, облокотившись об него локтями. Решив вернуться к незаконченному письму, она вытащила перо из чернильницы. – Хотя разве можно не заметить красивую женщину? – вопрос был задан без какого-либо подтекста или же саркастической интонации – Эрвина тоже считала Мари весьма привлекательной, и то, что Ривай заметил её красоту не то чтобы сильно поразило её. – Вот и Нил не смог, – продолжила она. – Я не думаю, что Мари стоило бы беспокоиться: её муж верен ей, мы с ним друг для друга этапы прошлого, и даже, как ты выразился, «расстёгнутые пуговицы рубашки», – она снова улыбнулась, – не в состоянии этого изменить.

Ривай хмыкнул.  
– В его сознании вы трахаетесь каждый раз, когда ты беседуешь с ним о делах разведки, – Ривай, как всегда, был весьма откровенен в своей грубости.

Эрвина продолжила улыбаться.  
– Ты к Нилу довольно несправедлив, – заметила она. – Если бы не его хлопоты, у Легиона многого бы не было.

Нехорошая искра пробежала в глазах Ривая.  
– Хочешь сказать, я должен быть ему благодарен?

– Хочу сказать, что у тебя нет повода злиться, – мягко ответила Эрвина, желая сгладить конфликт. Ей нравилось, когда Ривай «бурлил» внутри, с виду при этом оставаясь холодным и безмятежным, но сейчас был не тот случай.

Ривай ничего не ответил – продолжил смотреть на неё прямо, и серая сталь его глаз резала. Эрвина знала этот взгляд – догоревшие в Ривае остатки подавленной ревности выглядели именно так.

– Ривай, – она положила ладонь на его бедро и скользнула вверх, легонько оттянула один из ремней и отпустила. А потом приподнялась и поцеловала Ривая в сухие губы, сжатые в тонкую полоску.

Эрвина хотела было отстраниться, но он не дал ей этого сделать, положив руку на затылок и прижав к себе. Из примирительного поцелуй превратился в страстный и требовательный, и Эрвина шумно выдохнула, непроизвольно сжав колени. Её враз охватило моментально нахлынувшее возбуждение, и она за платок потянула Ривая ближе к себе, развязывая узел. Тот резко отстранился, после чего подхватил Эрвину и вздёрнул со стула, словно она ничего не весила, усадил на стол и устроился меж её разведённых ног. Она вновь увлекла его в поцелуй, обняв за шею и сжав коленями бока.

Ривай расстегнул ремень поперёк её груди и рванул пуговицы на рубашке, по-хозяйски просунул руку под белую ткань и сжал грудь через эластичные бинты, что Эрвина носила вместо белья. Зелёный изумруд в позолоченной оправе боло он ловко перекинул ей за спину.

Чуждый на ласки, Ривай первым прервал поцелуй и толкнул Эрвину в плечо, тем самым призывая лечь на стол. Она услышала, как под спиной хрустнули бумаги – либо неудачные черновики, либо последнее письмо, которое она намеревалась отправить Нилу.

– Эрв, – Ривай распахнул края её рубашки и просунул руку под спину, чтобы развязать узел бинтов. Эрвина, усмехнувшись, сама помогла ему – потянула за одну из лент, и остальные начали разматываться следом. Ривай резко, но всё же аккуратно, спустил ленты вниз, освобождая грудь Эрвины от давки бинтов. Первый свободный вдох не обтянутой кожи показался долгожданным глотком, но в следующее мгновение, когда Ривай коснулся обнажённой груди грубыми прохладными пальцами, Эрвина охнула в голос:  
– Мфх... мх...

Ей нравилось, когда мозолистые ладони Ривая накрывали её соски и массировали вкруговую, едва касаясь – от этих ощущений Эрвина могла сразу кончить. И сейчас, когда Ривай проделывал всё это с ней, оставляя на шее кусачие поцелуи, она почувствовала, как нестерпимо жарко становится в кабинете, а между ног – влажно. 

– Рив, мхмхмм... – она запустила руки в его волосы и сильно сжала их пальцами, чуть выгибаясь в спине. Сердце билось как бешеное под ладонью Ривая, а внизу живота начал сплетаться тугой узел. От возбуждения постепенно становилось больно, и Эрвина была уже готова начать просить Ривая прервать эту пытку, как вдруг он резко отстранился сам. Послышались щелчки расстёгиваемых пряжек ремней, после чего ремни УПМ зазмеились на полу. Ривай снял с Эрвины ботфорты и спустил брюки вместе с бельём, коснулся пальцами влажной, сочащейся смазкой, промежности. Эрвина непроизвольно попыталась сдвинуть ноги, но он не дал ей этого сделать.

– Расслабься, – с этими словами Ривай опустился перед ней на колени, и нежную кожу обожгло горячее дыхание.

Эрвина застонала, стоило Риваю проникнуть в неё языком, и, положив ладони себе на грудь, сжала её, оттянула пальцами соски. Перед глазами беспорядочно заплясали разноцветные кляксы – как стекляшки в калейдоскопе. Она гортанно стонала в голос, пока Ривай трахал её языком, и оргазм настигал её вспышками жара и лёгкой боли от сильных пальцев, впившихся в бёдра. 

Лапка золотой оправы, в которую был заключен изумруд боло, зацепилась за волосы и потянула несколько прядей, и Эрвина расслабленно откинулась на стол, в очередной раз смяв под собой бумаги. Она прикоснулась к лицу – щёки горели, как и всё тело, и Эрвина хотела выпить стакан холодной воды, чтобы охладиться.

Ривай поднялся с пола, натянул на Эрвину брюки и, взяв за руку, помог сесть на столе. Длинные чуть вьющиеся волосы скрыли её наготу, и она сперва задержала взгляд на влажном пятне на брюках Ривая, а затем – на скомканном на полу листе.

– Какая жалость, – в тоне Ривая сквозила издёвка, – главарь однорогих ублюдков получит _своеобразное_ письмо. 

– Придётся писать новое, – Эрвина сгребла в руку эластичные бинты и неуклюже прикрылась ими. 

Ривай подошёл к ней и коснулся пальцами волос, так осторожно и бережно, словно трогал нечто очень дорогое и хрупкое. Золото её волос было для Ривая символом богатства и чистоты – в один из моментов редкой сентиментальной слабости он как-то сам ей в этом признался. А то, что оно ещё являлось для Ривая символом его собственной победы, она знала и без его слов.

– Или отправить это, – он бегло посмотрел на лист бумаги на полу. – Легион плохо финансируется, денег даже на бумагу не хватает.

Эрвина не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
– Не настолько, – нагнувшись, она оставила короткий поцелуй в уголке губ Ривая. – Поможешь мне? 

Ривай ничего не ответил, но Эрвина знала, что он не сможет ей отказать ни как своей женщине, ни тем более как командующей разведки.  
Когда он ушёл в маленькую соседнюю комнату, отведённую под умывальню, чтобы привести себя в порядок, Эрвина слезла со стола и замотала грудь бинтами, набросила на плечи рубашку. На полу валялись несколько пуговиц – она подняла их и спрятала в выдвижной ящик стола. Ботфорты она надевать не стала – приятная прохлада покалывала ступни.

Ранее начатое письмо оказалось нетронутым – оно лежало рядом с подсвечником в ожидании своего завершения. Эрвина собрала волосы в пучок, вставила в него карандаш, чтобы пряди не расплелись, и, окунув перо в чернильницу, поднесла его к бумаге. Завершение послания показалось ей настолько очевидным и простым, что рука сама вывела заключённые в слова буквы. 

К тому времени, как вернулся Ривай, письмо уже было в столе. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с маршрутом, – Эрвина протянула Риваю несколько бумаг, когда он подошёл. – Это относится к планируемой вылазке, – уточнила она, и только после этого Ривай забрал документы. Спрашивать он ничего не стал.

Они поработали ещё несколько часов: сперва каждый по отдельности, потом – вместе. К полуночи черновой план маршрута был готов, и Эрвина расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Пора спать, – она потянулась, после чего посмотрела на Ривая, и тот, поняв её слова, встал с дивана. – Я скоро подойду.

Ривай положил бумаги на край стола и покинул кабинет так же тихо, как и вошёл сюда несколько часов назад – почти незаметно. Эрвина осмотрела помещение, словно он мог где-то спрятаться, и, удостоверившись, что Ривай всё-таки ушёл, открыла ящик стола.

Достав письмо для Доука, она дополнила его ещё одной фразой.


End file.
